<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>shrike by adyadintheforce</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24959512">shrike</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/adyadintheforce/pseuds/adyadintheforce'>adyadintheforce</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Domestic, F/M, Fluff, Post-Canon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 01:42:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>300</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24959512</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/adyadintheforce/pseuds/adyadintheforce</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Rey is waiting, Ben forgot his wallet.</p>
<p>A collection of canon oneshots and drabbles, some prompted and others not. Rating will most likely go up.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>shrike</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Prompt from anon. "Ben needs to go to the store to buy Rey snacks but he can't find his space wallet and asks Rey to help." Post-TROS, Ben never died, they're honeymooning in Naboo.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"It's not in my pocket."</p>
<p>It feels like Rey's eyes have been shut for barely five minutes even though it took Ben at least ten to make it to the market, longer if he dawdled to appreciate the structural artwork that were the buildings of Naboo. She squints at the sun suddenly shining in her eyes when it's been hidden behind the curtains all morning. He's annoyed, hand in aforementioned pocket and head tilted with his eyes on the ground to hide the tick of his jaw. If she were there she'd rub the space between it and his ear until the tension bled out and he looked at her with a grateful look in his eyes and that soft twitch on the corner of his mouth.</p>
<p>"It must have fallen out, I found everything you asked for and I went to pay and it's not-" he speaks with the frustration of someone not used to being in the sort of situation where they couldn't pay for their food. Or in this case, the plethora of snacks she'd asked for to replenish her energy after their very long night.</p>
<p>Rey sits up, the blanket pooling around her waist and she sees the look in his eyes before he stutters to a stop like he's lost track of thought. She smirks and doesn't cover up, glad that something distracted him from his frustration. His look of appreciation soon turned to confusion as the sounds of the room overturning surrounded him, and she grins cheekily as she uses the Force to disrupt every corner of the room until the wallet is found and in her hand. She reaches out then and he can't help a chuckle as he does too, their fingers brushing though they were miles apart.</p>
<p>"Be home soon, sweetheart."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>